


slowly, then all at once

by love and petrichor (rocket__launch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward first dates, But Also Shameless Smut, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/pseuds/love%20and%20petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to take things slow. Whatever that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowly, then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know  
> (it's 3am and what even is a beta)

“Hello?”

“Hey, Carter.”

“General, hi! What’s up?”

“I’m still picking you up from the airport, right?”

“Yessir.”

“I know you’re arriving in the afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner? I know a great steakhouse near my place. We could drop off your stuff beforehand, if that’s okay with you?”

“That actually sounds great. I can’t wait.”

“Me either. So I’ll see you then?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Everything seemed perfect. The atmosphere of the restaurant set a great mood for dinner. The low murmured conversations, the vintage decorations, the fireplace burning on in the far corner, and the fairy lights hanging on the wooden walls bask the place in a low light and intimate setting. Anyone who sat next to the windows (specifically, two certain someones that go by Carter and O’Neill) are graced by the beautiful view of Washington, DC at night, blanketed in snow.

Everything seemed perfect. But at the same time, it was anything but.

Sam and Jack sit together, munching on dinner bread in silence. And it isn’t the good kind of silence, too. It’s the awkward silence that someone would experience with a stranger or someone they’ve just met.  It’s hard to think up of a good conversation topic that didn’t end up in meaningless small talk.

Damn. He wanted this to be a meaningful first date, even though he didn’t imply in the phone call that it was actually one. But with the intimate restaurant setting, he’s pretty sure Sam’s been clued in to the fact that this isn’t a dinner between two platonic friends.

Maybe he could talk about work because it took up most of their lives. But what kind of a person would want to talk about work during a date?

“So, how’s life in from under the mountain?”

Apparently this idiot did.

Sam shrugs as she takes a sip of water.

“Eh, it’s alright,” she replies. “I mean, we didn’t run into anything interesting lately. How about you?”

“Oh, same old, same old. Uncomfortable dress blues. Political bullshit. All that jazz.”

Unfortunately, the conversation ends as soon as it begins. Another awkward silence replaces the ghost of the conversation.

Jack sighs. This is unbearable. He needs to do something. Say something

“Sam?”

Her head shoots up at the sound of her name, her eyes wide at the sound of him calling her anything but Carter or Colonel.

“Yeah?” she replies, her voice sounding cautious.

His fingers crawl across the table, stopping in front of Sam’s hand.

“I think you’ve already figured out that this was sorta like a date thing and not just a dinner,” he says.

She nods.

“It’s a beautiful restaurant,” she says.

“It is. But um, yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to take a step further? Something along the lines like a relationship?”

She stares at him for a moment with a calculated look as if he’s a difficult calculus problem waiting to be solved.

“A real relationship?” she repeats. “With kissing and hand holding?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

His hand inches forward and he intertwines his fingers with hers. The thumping in his chest becomes louder as she follows suit and squeezes his hand.

“I’m guessing this is why things have been awkward,” Sam says with a laugh. “This is a lot to take in.”

“Yeah. I mean, I dunno. We’ve saved the world so many times; I think we deserve it. The transition into a relationship might take some time since we’ve worked together for so long, so I guess at this point we can take things slow.”

Sam nods, taking the information in and processing it with her big brain. At this moment, their food arrives and their hands break apart.

“Taking it slow, huh?” she repeats. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Taking it slow, it is.”

He raises his glass and they do a small honorary toast before diving into their delicious food.

* * *

_Later_

She grunts as her back is slammed against the wall but the pain is forgotten when a pair of lips make take a journey up her neck and jaw, trailing kisses along the soft skin before capturing her own lips. Hands are everywhere: hers trailing up from his neck and threading into his soft hair and his sliding down the sides of her body, fingers hooking around belt loops to pull his body closer to hers, causing more happy noises and more fervent action of body parts.

Jack tastes like mint; she could taste the toothpaste from when she accidentally ran into him in the bathroom a few minutes earlier.

Right. That’s how this all started.

They were getting ready for bed, revelling in the aftermath of a semi-awkward dinner-turned-into-date. The silence was deafening between the two as they were getting ready and the tension felt as thick as butter. Jack thought things were gonna get better from the date, but they didn’t seem to go anywhere. They weren’t uttering a word to each other, which is weird because they had just gotten into a relationship and relationships involve talking.

They were about to finish their nightly routines and finally head into bed. But Sam had to accidentally run into the bathroom to grab her cell phone. And she had to say good night and Jack had to stop her to give her a good night kiss because apparently actions speak louder than words is his motto and he doesn’t want to be too bad of a boyfriend.  

The thing is, the supposed three second kiss morphed into something more, as if that was the catalyst to break the tension between the two. Jack meant to end things as simple as a quick peck, but her lips parted and his did too and their tongues met and they were soon at a point of no return.

The way his arousal seems to fit against the junction of her thighs makes her moans echo through his hallway.

With a bit more fumbling of limbs and clothes, they finally make it onto the bed, bare and naked. Jack slithers onto the bed, kissing her way up her legs, her stomach--making a small stop at her breasts--and to her lips.

“So, taking it slow, huh?” Sam asks as their lips break apart with a loud pop. Her voice is breathless and their chests are heaving due to the lack of oxygen induce by frenzied kissing.

“Mmm,” Jack says in a non-committal tone. Which is fine, because the response he just made sounded oh so deep and sexy and she wouldn’t mind hearing it again in the form of dirty talk into her ear. Oh damn. “I can take it slow for you.”

His hips start rolling against hers, his arousal rubbing up against her clit in a slow but infuriating manner. She hisses at the sensation, her hips thrusting up against his, trying to find some type of release.

He chuckles at her frustration which makes her want to smack him; but suddenly, he enters her and the protest forming in her mouth becomes a really loud moan.

“Oh my god.”

They fall into a steady rhythm, not unlike the way they’d work together in missions through the Stargate where they’d set up the camp, collect data information, or fight against any enemies. They were a good team.

It doesn’t take long before they climax. And man, was it powerful. Her fingernails are digging into his skin as he empties himself inside her and their screams and moans mix together as her orgasm follows right after his.

They flutter back down to earth, not moving at all, their limbs feeling boneless. Jack lays on top of Sam, his head resting against her heaving chest.

“So is this what you had in mind when you asked me if I wanted to stay?” Sam mumbles in a post-coital haze, her hand coming up to stroke his hair.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would happen this soon.”

She likes the way his voice vibrates against her skin.

“Looks like taking it slow didn’t work,” she said.

“Like I said, Plan A never worked out for us.”

“We were already taking it slow, anyways. Eight years?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re so lame.”

“I know.”

The conversation dies down as their brains signal their tiredness. Jack pulls out the blanket, drapes it over him and Sam, and they both fall asleep, happy and content in each others’ arms.

So much for taking it slow.

 


End file.
